Jet's Legacy
by Inali Grimalkin
Summary: A brief oneshot about Jet and the things he left behind, ties in with 'Tigerswan'.


I lay there; my chest filled with more pain than I thought was possible, and watched her leave. There was so much I had wanted to tell her, to explain. Now I wouldn't ever have that chance.

"Smellerbee," I gasped, clutching her arm. "There's a notebook under my bed, please make sure Katara gets it."

"I promise," she said through her tears. I've never seen her cry before. Is it wrong that I'm happy she's crying for me? I know at least two people will miss me. I slowly reached up and brush the tears away, smudging her war paint. I smiled weakly; _she's going to hate me for doing that_.

"Don't think of me like this, okay? Remember me how I used to be. Be strong," I whispered and closed my eyes for the last time.

* * *

><p>"Katara!" Aang cried running towards her. "I've got something for you."<p>

"For me? What is it?" she asked looking up from the dinner she was preparing.

"Well, you know how I was in the Earth Kingdom right? Well I as passing through Taku on my way to-"

"Aang, can to get to the point?" she said with a laugh. "I have to finish dinner."

"Oh, right. Well, anyway; long story short I ran into Longshot and Smellerbee. You remember them right? Well Smellerbee gave me this package, I think its book, and told me she'd been holding onto it for a while and she was supposed to give it to you. So here it is," Aang said handing her the package. Katara looked at it curiously for a moment before removing the wrapping an opening it to the first page.

_Property of Jet, Freedom Fighters Forever_

"Aang, can you just stir this and add the vegetables for me. I need a minute," she said softly and hurried out of the room. She made her way to the bedroom and sat on the bed she shared with Aang. She gave a small sigh and began reading.

She read all the thoughts and plans Jet had before he met her and was shocked by some of the things she never even knew he had done. She was tempted to stop reading right then and forget about the book entirely, but then she reached the part where he met her and everything changed.

_I don't understand these feelings, she's gone and she doesn't understand why I did the things I did. Maybe she was right. Maybe I am a monster…_

_We're going down to Lake Laogai in a few minutes. I don't have much time. I have a feeling that things aren't all going to be okay. I don't have anything left, everybody, everything… I lost them somehow and I don't know if I can get them back. In case I never get the chance to say it I'm going to write it here._

_Katara, if you're reading this then something has happened to me. I don't know what, but something bad. I just wanted to tell you that__ I wanted to be with you always, now I simply hope and watch over you. My wishes never came true so I'll try to make sure yours do. I'm with you in the mornings when you cry, thinking of me I vainly like to believe, and at night when you're hurting and don't know what to do. You always gave me the strength to keep going. I want you to be happy, in thanks for all the times you unknowingly rescued me from myself._

_Goodbye and I love you_

_Jet_

_P.S. I've never told anyone this before, but my real name is Tenzin Jietsotsu. I want at least one person to know._

She closed the book and touched her hand to her stomach; she was just starting to show.

"Aang, I've decided on a name I want for our baby if we have a son."

"Oh yeah, what?"

"Can we name him Tenzin?"

* * *

><p>I smile from where I sit, watching the scene play before me in the pool of water. The wheels had started to turn and turn, with a force I couldn't resist. The wheels turned slowly and we drifted apart, you grew and changed while I remained the same. My heart aches so much, even now. This pain is the only bond I have left between us, so I cherish it. I'll watch over your son Katara, for you.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little drabble I thought up when I was supposed to be writing Tigerswan. Posting it now cause I feel like it even though it ties in with a scene in Tigerswan that hasn't been written yet. So yeah... I figure Jet regrets the mistakes he's made and he wishes he had a chance to tell Katara. And I'm sorry, but I just <em>had<em> to say his real name is Tenzin **


End file.
